Why
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: Tao Ren's new twin brother (as in, he just met him) and sister have turned on him. Are they really who they seem to be? Will the gang get there in enough time to save him? Please R&R. Rated for mini-lemony-ness and language. (renxhoro, yohxanna) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shaman King...or Ren...or HoroHoro (Damn!!!). I do, however, own all recognition and rights to Hel, Disc, Lann, and Saber. I can't really own Jes, as she's my best friend. There is slight lemony-ness....but that only goes as far as some kissing. Oh well. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! I will give you cyber cookies if you do! (starts baking chocolate chip cyber cookies) Enjoy!!!

Why...  
Willow EarthFlame  
  
"Why! Please! Don't leave...please? Why are you doing this?" Ren screamed at his sister's retreating form. Jun didn't turn around, didn't acknowledge her brother's screams, but kept on walking, the daggers in her hands dripping Ren's blood in interesting spray patterns as they swung back and forth.

Ren swallowed thickly and tried to blink the blood out of his eyes. He thought, momentarily, of trying to struggle his way out of the chains that held him to the walls of his uncle's dungeon, but he knew it would make no difference. Not in the long run.

"Finish him," he heard Jun call out as she disappeared from view. Her spirit partner, Li Pai Long, stepped into view, along with Ren's twin brother, Lann, and his spirit partner, Saber. Lann's grin sent cold chills down Ren's spine. "Where are you, Bason?" Ren whispered fiercely as he steeled himself against the inevitable blows.

Lann grinned again as he pulled a spiked whip from his belt loop. "Ready, dear brother?" he snickered as Pai Long and Saber turned Ren around to expose his bare back. Not waiting for a response, Lann let the whip fly, and laughed madly as it ripped through the skin on his brother's shoulders.  
  
Silent pained tears fell from Ren's face as he bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He was not going to give his brother or the spirits the satisfaction of him crying out, even though the spots where the whip had ripped his skin off completely were stinging like a bitch and bringing most of the tears to his eyes.

"Not a sound, eh?" Lann said from behind his twin. "Well, I can remedy that quite quickly."

Lann motioned for Pai Long and Saber to release Ren, "Go fetch the Little One."

Ren's eyes shot wide open. Only one person was called the Little One.

"Leave Jes alone!" he yelled, struggling against his bonds to get at his brother, numb to the pain in his back.

"Don't worry, Ren," Lann said, grinning sadistically, "We won't hurt Jes...yet."

"Get off of me, you sons of a blacksmith!" Jes screamed as Pai Long and Saber dragged her down the hallway. "Leave me alone! You had no right to pull me out of... Ren!"

Jes had caught sight of Ren, bleeding and slumped against the wall.

"What have you done!?" she yelled at Lann, who was grinning and beckoning for the spirits to bring her closer.

"Hush now, Little One," Lann said as he gently but firmly grabbed hold of her chin to keep her face in place. "We don't want any comment from you right now. You're just here to watch."

Jes had only a moment to wonder what he meant before Lann started whipping his brother, laughing as the whip tore into Ren's flesh and pulled some of it off. Then her screams of anger and anguish and hurt for Ren filled the dungeons, the house, and the world beyond.

Willow: Well class, I hope you like the first chapter to my story!

Ren: They won't. You made me sound like a sissy.

Willow: Ren? Oh, good, your here. I did not make you look like a sissy.

Ren: Did so. I don't cry....

Willow: Liar...but that isn't the point. You can't do anything about it now...sissy-shark-boy.

Ren: WILLOW!!! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Willow: (laughs) Yeah right, shark bait.

Ren: (mumbles) not a shark...(walks off shaking his head)

Willow: Anyway, dear readers. Stay tuned for my next chapter! Since I have already finished the whole story...I can post the chapters ASAP. (Looks over shoulder...."Uh oh"....runs from adoring mob).


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shaman King, but do own Disc, Hel, Lann, and Saber. Jes is my best friend. I do realize that Anna is a bit OOC...but that will be remidied soon enough. Now that was simple, wasn't that? Any questions? Thought not. Please R&R!!! Enjoy!!!

Why...  
Willow EarthFlame

Chapter 2...

"Good run, eh?" Yoh panted as he and his new friend jogged into the courtyard of the Asakura residence.

"Wanna find out what Amidamaru and Saber think?" Lann laughed as he watched their spirit partners float up behind them, ectoplasmic sweat dripping from every ghostly pore.

Amidamaru tried to look dignified as he pulled Saber past their shaman partners, but the moment was ruined when he stuck his tongue out at Yoh. Yoh and Lann burst out laughing. Only after they had calmed (and got up off the ground) did they go inside to find Anna waiting for them, sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Took you two long enough," she said indifferently. Then her face broke out into a rare grin of genuine happiness.

"She spoke!" Anna said happily, the smile a strange look on her normally composed face.

"Who spoke?" Lann asked, looking back and forth between Anna and Yoh.

"What'd she say?" Yoh asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"She was only mimicking me, but she said, 'Spirits, hear me, I call your forth'!" Anna grinned again.

"Who is 'She'?" Lann almost yelled, irked that he was being ignored.

"Our daughter!" Anna and Yoh chorused in unison as Yoh happily picked Anna up and swung her 'round.

"But," Lann said, a little confused, "Isn't your daughter only twelve months old?"

"Yep!" Yoh said, beaming with pride as he set Anna down.

"Anyway," Anna said, her face slowly becoming composed again, "you two need to eat something."

Yoh and Lann grinned at each other and headed towards the fridge as Anna headed for the door.

"But an hour after you finish your meal, I want fifty pushups and twenty- five more laps' from each of you."

"Annnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jes," Ren mumbled weakly, "are you there?"

"Yes, Ren," Jes replied from above him, "I'm right here. Don't move too much though...you're seriously injured."

Ren nodded (doesn't listen too well, eh?) and immediately regretted it.

"What happened?" he muttered as Jes proceeded to wipe off the blood that caked his face.

There was silence after this question, and then Ren felt a cool, soft liquid fall upon his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jes, who was crying sad and angry tears as she cleaned him up.

"Lann had Saber and Pai Long chain me to the opposite wall and he forced me to watch as he whipped you. You lost consciousness after a few minutes, but he just kept on lashing you, laughing harder and harder every time he ripped a new hole into your skin," Jes' said as her eyes filled again with tears, anger and pain burning bright within their depths.

"Well, at least I know why my back feels like Jell-O," Ren said, trying to give Jes an encouraging smile. "It'll be ok, don't worry."

"That's what you think," Lann's voice floated between the bars of the dungeon cell. "Did Jes think to mention to you that she...enjoyed...a goblet of your free-flowing blood as you laid there unconscious?"

Jes shook her head in honest denial (Ren believed her above his brother, right now) then whipped her head around in time to see Jun unlock the cell and direct Pai Long and Saber through the door.

"Grab my brother," she hissed.

"NO!" Jes shouted, struggling to keep a futile hold on Ren as Pai Long pulled him away. Lann moved quickly into the dungeon as Jun and Pai Long left with Ren's half-dead body. "Your turn, dear Jes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get off, you smelly little cretin!" Jes shouted as she threw a punch at Lann's chest.

Lann grinned as he watched Jes pummel him, mad as hell and strong as steel. Suddenly tired of being hit in the chest, Lann sent a right hook at Jes' jaw and sent her staggering back a few steps.

"Impressive," Lann said, nodding approvingly. "Usually that blow would've sent a mortal flying across the room."

"I'm not just any mortal," Jes spat, rubbing her sore jaw as she stomped back up to Lann. "And you SO didn't want to do that."

"Oh, didn't...oomph!" Lann doubled over.

Lann made futile attempts to try to block the powerful blows that Jes was delivering to his legs, chest, stomach, and arms (without much luck). She just laughed as she pummeled him for all she was worth.

"That's what you get for hurting those I love, you dick!" she shouted as she sent another punch to his face (Jes caught him in the nose).

"Quite it," he hissed, glaring as he finally landed a kick in her midsection. "No one hits Lann Tao and gets away with it!"

"Oh yeah?" Jes snickered, subtly tensing her muscles to land a strong roundhouse kick on Lann.

"Yeah," Lann said, moving faster than Jess' eyes could follow to stand behind her and pull her arms into a very painful position.

"Get off of me..." Jes said as she kicked up and backward to get the man in the groin, "...Disc."

Willow: Yes, yes, I know...evil cliffy (ducks to avoid getting hit by rotten fruit).

Ren: You made me sound weak.

Jes: Me too.

Both: We don't cry.

Willow: You are both liars and you both cry. And what is wrong with letting people see your tender side a bit?

Ren: (snorts) What tender side?

Jes: (pokes Ren in the side and give him a sly smile) You do have a tender side, my pet.

Ren: I am not your pet...and how would you kno....

Jes: Yes, Ren, I'm glad you didn't finish that sentence. It would've been dumb.

Willow: Readers, are you wondering what they're talking about? You are, I can tell. Do you want me to let you in on their secret?

Ren: Yes, Willow, let the nosy little beasts in on our dirty little secret.

Jes: I agree. Go ahead, give it to them.

Willow: Are you ready readers? Here goes!

Jes:.............................

Ren:....................................

All: Read the fic!!! AND REVIEW!!!

Willow: Enjoy! Ja ne! (Runs from angry readers..."oh god!")


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Shaman King, do own Disc, Hel, Lann, and Saber. Jes is my best friend. I bet your getting tired of me saying that, aren't you? Well, from now on..I won't. If you've read this far, you get it by now, don't you? I hope so. Please R&R!!! Love and Peace!!! (oops...had a Trigun moment there....soz). Enjoy!!!

Why...  
Willow EarthFlame

Chapter 3  
  
"Wake up now, Ren," Jun hissed coldly from somewhere behind Ren, who was strapped upright in a chair.

Ren, groggy with blood loss and sleep, looked up and around the room through hazy vision, wondering where Jun was.

"Why?" he asked weakly, barely able to keep his eyes open or his head up.

"Yours is not to ask why," Jun chanted in a singsong voice as she sauntered into view, "yours is just to be tortured and die!"

Ren gaped at his sister. How could she say such things? She was the one who had defended him so valiantly against their uncle, who took care of him when he was sick and comforted him when he felt alone in the world. Why, then?

"Don't worry, dear Ren," Jun laughed sadistically as she pulled a wicked looking dagger from behind her tapered back, "it'll all be over soon. One slice from this beautiful knife and your life will be mine!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Anna sat up, gasping for air. That dream was not a dream, as it seemed to be. She knew it because she could hear Lann yelling in pain on the other side of the house.

"Just hold on," she muttered as she got up and quickly left her room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Holy Crap!" Yoh exclaimed, jumping up from his seat beside Lann. "Dude, you're bleeding!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Lann said through gritted teeth as he pushed a hand over the knife wound in his upper right arm. "Now can you please get me something to stop this bleeding?"

"No need," Anna said as she walked through the living room doorway with bandages in hand.

"What's happening?" Lann asked as Anna proceeded to quickly bandage his wound and the wounds that were appearing all over the rest of his body.

"Someone has reconnected the twin-link between you and Ren," Anna said, sighing. "Your sister (who I am having some serious suspicions about, right now) was attacking him."

"How do you know this?" Lann asked between gasps of pain.

"She had a prophetic dream, I think," Yoh said as he bent down to help. Anna nodded and continued working.

"I'm going to need to put you in a spirit bubble for the time being," she said, tying the last bandage into place. "It will put your twin-link on a hold, so you will not be able to be hurt, but you WILL be confined to the house."

Lann nodded in understanding then passed out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jes stood over a now unconscious Disc, who was sprawled out on the floor in front of her.

"Told you so," she laughed.

Quickly searching his pockets for anything useful (his dagger, some shock orbs, and a key ring full of keys to the Tao household), she left the dungeons in search of Ren.

Ten minutes later...............

Jes started in shock. There was moaning coming from the closet under the stairway in the main hall! She quickly but quietly moved to it and turned the handle. Locked. Pulling out the key ring, she selected the skeleton key (conveniently shaped like a skeleton) and opened the door, only to find the REAL Jun slumped in the bottom, hands tied behind her back and blood running down her face from a gash above her eye.

"Jun!" Jes said, helping her friend up. "How did you get here? What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Jes," Jun said a bit groggily as she rubbed her wrists where the rope had bitten her.

"Erck..." Jes said, helping Jun out of the closet, "Um...well, we need to find your brother..."

"Which one?"

"Ren, before anything else happens to him. We also need to find the imposter Jun, 'cause she's probably still hurting him."

"Anything else?" Jun said, wide eyed. "Imposter...Jun? What's going on Jes?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we've got to find Ren!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Mmm, taaaasty," Jun purred, looking over at Ren, who was hanging from the ceiling and wall by hooks in his back, arms, and legs.

Giggling madly, she sipped delicately at the goblet of Ren's blood that she held in her hands.

Ren was breathing very shallowly, and he could see his sister, through cracked eyes, giggling insanely at his predicament (which SHE put him in). Suddenly a shock orb appeared on her fingertips, and her sharp gaze landed on him.

"Something to keep your mind busy," was all she said as she juiced up the shock orb with more energy and threw it at him.

Ren had been hit with shock orbs before, but this was pain beyond all reckoning, and the fact that he was attached to the wall and ceiling by strong copper hooks didn't help the matter any. Before he could stop himself, Ren let out a bloodcurdling scream, one so soul-wrenching it would've made the devil himself turn-tail and run.

Jun laughed again as she held her hand directly out to the side, casually collecting drops of Ren's blood from the almost steady downpour from his body.

"Yuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm..." she giggled madly.

Jes: That sounded painful, Wil.

Willow: I know. Great, isn't it?

Jes: (laughs) Yeah, guess you're right.

Jun: You two are really messed up.

Willow and Jes: Thanx.

Jun: (shakes head) We ARE gonna get my dear brother out of this predicament, aren't we?

Willow: Of course Jun! What do you take us for? Heathens? (wait, don't answer that...I AM a heathen!!! LMAO)

Jes: You'll just have to read the next chapter...then the next...and so on. It'll all turn out ok...don't worry.

Willow: Hey! That was MY line.

Jes: Heh. Sorry.

Willow: Anyway...hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope you enjoy the next! R&R!!! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there. I don't own Shaman King...wait, I told you that I wasn't going to do that anymore, didn't I? Oops...oh well. You get the idea. Some of the characters may be a bit OOC. Sorry. Please R&R. Enjoy the story!!!  
  
Why...  
Willow EarthFlame

Chapter 4  
  
"This way," Jun said, more clearheaded now. "If they took Ren anywhere in this forsakenly large house, it would probably be his room."

Jes nodded as she silently followed the older woman. Suddenly, they heard a clattering from downstairs and the faint sound of voices, which steadily got louder.

"Great Yoh. Just perfect. Alert everyone that we're here, why don't you!"

"Shut up, HoroHoro! You're the one that's doing all the alerting!"

"Shut up, both of you, or your going to both do three hundred laps. Understand?"

"Yes, Anna."

"Should we go down to them?" Jes asked, looking around for signs of anyone else.

"Yes, we probably should," Jun nodded as she made way down the stairs, "lest they make any more noise and alert the imposters to their whereabouts."

Jes giggled and followed Jun down the steps, where moments later, they met up with Anna, Yoh, HoroHoro, and Faust.

"Jes!" HoroHoro and Yoh shouted in unison as they ran to give her a hug.

"Shush you numbskulls!" Jes half hissed, half laughed as she hugged them back. Looking over at Anna, she asked, "Do you already know..."

"Yes," Anna cut in, "I saw it in a dream. We need to get moving as quickly as possible. Jun, where are Pai Long and Bason?"

"We think the imposters have them," Jun replied as she led the way back up the stairs. "Now let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disc slowly walked down one of the numerous halls in the Tao mansion, nursing one of the many bumps and bruises Jes had given him. Hearing the sound of a whip, and mad laughter, Disc assumed "Jun" was in the room up ahead (where the sounds were coming from), so in he went.

Bad Idea.

The room was mostly dark, with the only light coming from black lights and a strobe light. Dark pieces of cloth were everywhere, flung up and about. A leather massage table/chair dominated the middle of the creepy room, where a balding, white man was strapped to it. Standing directly behind the man was another man holding a whip. Tall, large, and blonde, Travis was dressed as his profession called...as a dominatrix, mad sadistic grin included. The whip snapped menacingly.

"Hold on," he said, whipping the strapped man again, "I just have to finish with this client. CONFORM, WORM!" he shouted at the man, giggled madly.

Disc slowly backed out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" Travis said, snapping the whip at Disc. "You're next!"

Disc turned around and ran for his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm... Almost bled, and most definitely unconscious," Hel purred, pulling off her "Jun" glamour, along with the "Saber" glamour that was on the spell- controlled Bason (who had walked in after Disc's butt had been kicked by Jes). Giggling, she walked up to the stoic spirit and ran a finger down his ghostly face.

"I bet your 'master' is just going to love you NOW," she laughed. Bason didn't respond, 'cause the spell wouldn't allow him to.

"Oh, you no fun," Hel pouted as she walked over to Ren's bleeding, comatose body, which had been pulled down a few minutes earlier by the two spell- controlled spirits, Bason and Pai Long.

"Time for you to finally go!" she sang gleefully as she pulled out her dagger once again.

"I don't think so, you half-dead cow!" Jes shouted across the room as she burst through the bedroom door, Yoh, Amidamaru, HoroHoro, Kory, Faust, and Anna trailing in quickly behind her.

Hel whirled around, and stopped HoroHoro, Yoh, and Jess in their tracks. The left side of her face and body was healthy, alive, and devastatingly beautiful while the right side was dead and decaying (except for her hair), and her clothes were tattered and a bit dirty.

"Somebody ate a huge chunk of the ugly fruit today, didn't she?" HoroHoro said to Jes, who added, doubled over laughing, "Forget a piece...I think she downed the whole dang tree!" (Poor Tree.{A/N...inside joke between me and Jes})

Hel stuck her tongue out then quickly turned back around, throwing a shiny, fiery red orb behind her in the process, which created a barrier between her and the shaman fighters.

Giggling madly (yet again), Hel took her dagger and was just about to sink it in Ren's heart (it was an inch away), when Anna burst through the barrier (Jes at her heels) and they both landed high kicks on the half-dead woman.

"That wasn't very nice!" Hel pouted, now deprived of dagger and flat on her A$$.

"Life isn't always nice, Hel," Faust said calmly, walking through the crowd surrounding the woman. "Now if you would be so kind as to give me your shock orbs and any other weapons you may have on your living or dead person at this time, we shall go for a walk."

Faust's steady glare offered no room for argument, and even as Hel bit her lip uncertainly, she handed over her orbs and weapons (hidden beneath her dress), took Faust's proffered hand, and left the room.

"Krammit!" Jes shouted once Faust and Hel had cleared the room. "I wanted to kick her butt for what she and Disc did to me and Jun and Ren!"

"Calm down Jes," Anna said, pulling the binding-spells off of Bason and Pi Long, who immediately went to their shaman partners.

"Master Ren!" Bason shouted running (er...or...um...gliding?) over to his shaman partner. "What happened? Who did this? What's going on?"

Jes looked at Bason, sadness and hurt for him and Ren in her eyes, as she answered his questions in order.

"Ren was severely beaten and stabbed, with help from you and Pi Long (you were under spell-control), Hel and Disc did this, and we're still trying to figure out the last part."

Bason gaped at Jes. He had done this, or helped do this, to HIS shaman partner?

"Bason, whatever you are feeling at the moment must be put on hold," Anna said, the familiar note of authority in her voice. "Right now, what's important is getting Ren out of this house and to a hospital."

Travis: Willow...I don't think Disc wanted to conform. (::insert insane laughter here::)

Willow: I think your right.

Jes: He's goning to eventually anyway.

Willow: Yeah. Don't worry Travis...you have him afraid......very afraid.

Travis (mad giggle) Yay!!!

Willow: Readers...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! I think there is even some fighting in it! Yay-ness!!!

Jes: I don't get to fight.....(pouts)

Willow: You fought earlier and won, you know.

Jes: Oh yeah! But Disc was a wuss. It wasn't hard to flatten him.

Willow: (laughs) Anyway, read on, my friends! R&R...and ENJOY!!!

Jes, Travis, & Willow: Ja ne!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own. Want to own. Please R&R. Enjoy the story!!!

Why...  
Willow EarthFlame

Chapter 5  
  
"So let me guess," Faust said as he and Hel strolled down one of the many interconnecting hallways in the mansion, "It was fun and Disc said he loved you more than the sun itself?"

Hel looked over at Faust, her living eye looking him straight in his. "How did you know?" she said, a little shocked. Faust grinned and laughed congenially, patting her living hand, which rested on his arm.

"It is simply a matter of knowing what to look for," he said, his thick European accent hinted with lingering laughter. "You are a very beautiful woman in your own way, but a creature such as Disc would not see you that way. He would not see past the exterior shells you posses. He would only see you as a tool to achieve the ends he requires."

Hel looked at her feet. Sure, she loved gutting or electrifying a person as much as the next, but she didn't want to be used! She was the realm-keeper of Hell, for fires sake!

"Well," Hel said, grinning suddenly, "I don't really feel like being used. Will you walk me home, dear Faust?"

Faust smiled and nodded his assent. Hel grinned at the shaman/necromancer (he'd be great to barbecue one day,' she thought) as she opened a portal to Hell at the end of the hall, startling Disc, who appeared at the top of an adjoining stairwell.

"Hel!" he called out, limping toward her and Faust, "What are you doing? Where are you going? Where's Ren..."

Hel cut him off with a simple wave of her hand. She also bound him in place till she left through the portal. Turning toward Faust, she said, "I am evil in nature, as you know. I have no remorse or regrets about hurting your friend. I would do it again in a heartbeat. It was quite fun too (although Ren screams like a little girl in my opinion).

Faust nodded grimly, then sensed that Hel was going to add something more.

"You have done me a great service, good Faust," she said, grabbing his hand, "In return, I grant you a boon. No one else has ever helped me mostly of their own accord. You have. It is wise to accept..."

"A gift like this from one of such power," Faust finished, looking Hel in the (uh...) eye. "I know. Thank you and I accept. Shall we go?"

Hel smiled a disturbing smile (made so 'cause she was half-dead), and she and Faust walked calmly through the brimstone-scented portal, which disappeared behind them. Disc was suddenly released from his bonds.

"What in the HELL was that about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jes and HoroHoro walked over to Ren. Carefully, they knelt down and, with the towels and medical supplies Anna handed them, they began to clean him up some. Jes looked up in time to see silent tears that matched her own run down HoroHoro's cheeks. It was his fiancé that they were cleaning up, helping, and as strong as HoroHoro was, seeing Ren like this was tearing at his heart.

Of course, it was tearing at Jes' heart too. After what she and Ren had shared, had been through, how could it not? And she loved him with all her heart, as he loved her _and_ HoroHoro.

Meanwhile (far, far away from La La Land), Anna, Jun, Pai Long, Yoh, Amidamaru, and Bason were constructing a makeshift stretcher to transport Ren on. Which they did, ten minutes later, when Ren had been sufficiently cleaned up and readied to move.

Ren's breathing was shallow, making Jes worry. Quickly pulling up memories of the healing lessons all her healer friends had taught her, Jes selected the right one she needed. Carefully, as not to stick a finger in an open wound, she placed two fingers on Ren's throat and two on her own. Reciting an incantation (in Latin, no less), she placed a spell of double breathing on her and Ren then sealed (gasp!) the spell that would allow her to breath for him.

HoroHoro and Yoh both looked at her, and she shrugged. When they entered the front hall (all except Faust and Hel), they heard a shout from behind them.

"And where do you think you're going, weaklings?" Disc called from the top of the main stairwell.

Jes and HoroHoro stuck their tongues out at Disc (real mature, huh?).

"Out the front door, obviously," Anna said contemptuously. "And you're in no shape to fight and actually win, so I suggest you take your leave."

Disc's eyes widened in rage. How _DARE_ that snotty little blonde tell him what kind of shape he was in! He could fight and win! (But what about losing to Jes?' his thoughts said).

HoroHoro and Yoh gently set Ren down by the front door and instructed Jes to keep watch over him as Jun instructed Pai Long to stand watch and protect her comatose brother and Jess. She started to protest when she remembered that she was also breathing for him. Damn.

HoroHoro was the first to speak.

"So why don't you come down here and fight us, macho man. What, you afraid you're going to lose?" he taunted, grinning.

Yoh smiled and looked up. Yeah, like he was real concerned about fighting. Suddenly Disc attacked.

"Shamus, spirit form!" he shouted, pulling a broadsword out of the sheath on his back. "Into the sword!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Yoh said, creating his own spirit control. "Ready Amidamaru?"

"No, I'm just sitting in this sword for looks," Amidamaru said sarcastically. "Of course I'm ready!"

Yoh stuck his tongue out at his sword, and then he and HoroHoro attacked.

10 minutes later... "Damnit!" Disc swore, defending himself from a blow by Yoh. These kids' are good!

"Give up yet Dicks...er, I mean, Disc?" HoroHoro grinned, gearing up for another attack.

Disc stuck his tongue out. Forget this! he thought to himself, sheathing his sword. I'll end you with my own hands!

"What's he doing?" Yoh looked back and asked Anna.

"He intends to kill you with his bare hands," she said, standing next to Jes and Jun to observe the battle better. "He is strong, though nowhere near as strong as Ren's Uncle En."

Yoh nodded. That was good to know...eh?

"Let's go, Amidamaru!" Yoh shouted, charging at Disc, who was currently stunned by a powerful blow from HoroHoro. "Celestial Slash!"

Jun: Willow...you know how evil that was, right?

Willow: I have no idea what your talking about...

Jun: Oh yes you do. You created a horrible cliffy by stopping the chapter in the middle of a battle.

Willow: (gins) Oh...that. Yeah, I know. Evil is fun.

Jes: Willow, don't worry. I do the same thing with my stories, all the time.

Willow: Yeah, you do, don't you? (laughs)

Jes: (grins) Yeah...sometimes on purpose too.

Willow: Dork.

Jess: Anyway readers....stay tuned for the next chapter! It is gonna be great! Lots of yummy badness for the mind!

Willow: HEY!!! That was MY line!! (remind you of any part of the story??? LOL)

Jes: I know

Jes & Willow: R&R. Ja ne!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Why...  
Willow EarthFlame

Chapter 6  
  
Disc didn't get out of the way in time, and the full force of Yoh's attack hit him in the chest. The blow sent him into the opposing wall, but not before he released a couple of shock orbs, aimed directly at Anna and Jes. Anna caught two of the powerful shock orbs and threw them back at Disc. Pai Long caught two more, and did the same. The last one, however, slammed into Jes, knocking her over Ren and out for the count, though her breathing stayed mostly the same.

"Jes!" HoroHoro shouted, really angry now. "You're FINISHED, Disc!"

"Oh yeah?" he taunted, aiming a shock orb (the size of a large beach ball) at HoroHoro.

"Yeah," HoroHoro said, trying to keep Disc distracted and praying that Yoh would hurry before Disc let that thing go.

Out of nowhere, Disc heard "Celestial Slash!" and the shock orb in his arms burst, knocking him unconscious.

"Finally!" HoroHoro and Yoh exclaimed, exchanging high fives.

"Let's go home," Bason said, picking Jess up off the floor as HoroHoro and Yoh once again lifted Ren, and Amidamaru and Pai Long fetched Disc.

"Yes, let's go home," Anna agreed as she firmly closed the front door of the Tao mansion behind her, Shamus bound at her side by her spirit beads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later...

Ren opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. Odd and random thoughts swam around in his mind as he tried to fully wake himself up.

"You're awake...thank god!" he heard a voice say from the left side of his bed. Ren looked over to see HoroHoro sitting there holding his hand, tears running down his face.

"Quit crying Snow bunny, someone'll see you," Ren muttered, but grinned. He was touched by HoroHoro's deep concern and genuine worry about him.

"I love you, Ren," HoroHoro said as he gave his fiancé a hug.

"I love you too, HoroHoro," Ren replied, flinching at the pain in his back and chest. "Now get up here. I need a teddy bear."

HoroHoro laughed as he climbed into the hospital bed behind Ren. Together, they snuggled up next to one another, one of Horo's arms secured firmly around Ren's waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jes walked into Ren's hospital room with fresh tiger lilies in one hand and a box of Ren's personal green tea in the other. Carefully, she put the vase of flowers and the tea on the bedside table and sat down next to the bed, occupied by Ren and HoroHoro. HoroHoro had come in here three hours earlier (according to the nurses), and now she knew why he didn't come out.

Jes sighed. Sometimes she envied HoroHoro. He had Ren, and Ren had him. No matter that Ren loved her too. She was just afraid that her daughters, her and Ren's daughters, would grow up without their father, and they would be, essentially, alone in the world. She was so young, and already a mother, fighting the world to make way for her children, the next generation of life. Just then, Ren awoke.

"Hey Jes, zup?" he said, half-asleep as he motioned for her to walk over to him. "Gimme a hug, O Great Defender."

Jes laughed and gave Ren the demanded hug, pushing her other thoughts to the back of her mind.

"How are you doing?" she asked, her gaze grazing his bandages with a glance of concern.

"Hmm," Ren said, grinning at Jes as he elbowed HoroHoro out of the bed and onto the floor, "Well, my back still feels like Jell-O, but other than that and some electrically charred insides, I'm feeling fine."

"What'd ya do that for?" HoroHoro whined, still half asleep as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You snore," Ren said as HoroHoro plopped down in Jes' chair, "and you farted about twenty minutes ago and nearly killed me completely."

Jes laughed again. HoroHoro's farts could make the dead turn over in their graves. It was a known fact.

"So sue me," HoroHoro muttered, prompting more laughter.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise outside Ren's room. Yoh burst through the door with a huge bottle of bubbly (ginger ale) in one hand, a noisemaker in the other, a party hat on his head (positioned so that it looked like a unicorn's horn), and a powdered doughnut hanging from his mouth.

"What's this all about?" Ren asked, grinning as Jes took a hat from Morty and jammed it on his head.

"Party!" Yoh and HoroHoro cheered. "Surprise!"

Ren grinned. It was great to have friends as great as this even though he hadn't really asked for their help OR a party...oh well. Anna, Jun, and Rio walked in carrying a cake and various delicious foodstuffs (all made by Rio...YAY!). Jes left the room for a moment, but then called from the hall,

"Close your eyes Ren, I've got a surprise for you!"

Ren complied with a grin.

"No peaking!" HoroHoro laughed as he helped drag Disc, tied up and dressed like a clown, into the room.

"Surprise!" Jes and everyone else shouted, which made Ren open his eyes to the sight of Disc, which made him start laughing REALLY hard.

Jes shoved Disc into one of the chairs situated around the table that held the food. Hiding the cake from view, she placed five candles on it and lit them.

"This is for YOU, Disc," she said, moving out of the way so that he could see that the candles spelled out the word 'LOSER'. Everyone started laughing.

"Blow them out!" she said as she started to lead everyone else in a rounding rendition of, "There was a farmer who had a dog, and DISCO was his name-o: D-I-S-C-O, D-I-S-C-O, D-I-S-C-O, and DISCO was his name-o..."

Disc turned beet red under the clown makeup. They'd had him trussed up like this for three days, just to humiliate him. And Shamus was still bound in one of the rooms at the Asakura residence. Damnit! I WILL get free! he swore to himself as Jes finished her ridiculous song and started to cut the cake.

Anna walked up to Disc and pulled a knife through the ropes that held his hands. Placing a finger on his forehead, she said, "I free you, but bind you to this room and from hurting anybody."

Disc got up and stuck his tongue out. 'She is STILL a snotty little cow,' he thought

"I heard that," Anna said as she went around the table to get some food.

Disc grinned. Her bindings were no match for him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren lay back, laughing. This was one of the best parties anyone had ever thrown for him. Lann and Jun and Jes and HoroHoro were here, and the spirits were all here too. It's a good thing they explained to him what had happened earlier, otherwise he would have freaked out.

HoroHoro was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding something in his hands.

"What's that?" Ren asked, curious. HoroHoro grinned. He handed a small box to Ren and told him to open it. Ren did, and laughed wholeheartedly. There were three wooden key chains inside. One was of him (HoroHoro), another was of Kory, and the last one was of Bason! Ha-ha-ha!

"Thank you, HoroHoro," Ren said as he kissed his fiancé on the mouth (Scaring the SHIT out of Morty and Rio in the process!!!).

Disc was standing in a corner, brooding. They had been "throwing" this stupid party for the past hour and a half. It was boring. (But at least they let him change out of the costume, into his own clothes, and wash the makeup off). Suddenly Jes and HoroHoro turned to him.

"We've got one more surprise for you, Disc," they said as Jes went to open the hospital room door. Travis the Dominatrix walked in singing "You are the Dancing Queen."

Disc nearly melted on the spot, because Travis was headed strait for him with that weird microphone/whip thingy in one hand and furry pink handcuffs in the other. Travis paused in the song.

"Told you that you were next...WORM!" he giggled madly.

The room erupted in horrified screams and hysterical laughter.

THE END

Willow: So there is my story...er..I mean...the story I wrote. What'd you think of it, readers?

Jes: I thought it was great!

Willow: Jes, you nut...you can't be a "reader"...you're a part of the story.

Jes: I know...that's why I thought it was great! It rocked!

Ren: Yes. I loved the part where Travis the Dominatrix came for Disc.

Willow: Oh yeah, readers...you now know Ren and Jes' secret. Happy now?

Ren: Yes, are you happy now, you nosy little beasts?

Jes: REN!!! Be nice, shark-bait...or I'll sick Travis on YOU!

Ren: (runs away...) I don't think so!

Jes: (laughs) Anyway....

Both: We're glad you enjoyed the story...or didn't. Whatever. Please R&R. We will love you forever and ever and ever and eve..............

Jes: (laughs again) Yep...Willow is insane.

Willow: (bows) Thank you, thank you.....Goodbye for now!

Both: Ja ne!


End file.
